Estelle Harris
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_date = | occupation = Actress, voice actress, comedian | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = Profile, latimes.com, January 29, 1995; accessed May 7, 2017. | children = 3 }} Estelle Harris (née Nussbaum; born April 4, 1928)Born in 1928 as per both the 1930 United States census, which lists Isaac Nussbaum (age 30) as "Head", Anna Nussbaum (age 30) as "Wife" and Minnie (age 9) and Estelle (age 2) as "Daughters", New York City. Ward 6th Assembly District; Date: April 6, 1930. is an American actress, voice actress and comedian. Easily recognized by her distinctive, high-pitched voice, she is best known for her roles as Estelle Costanza on Seinfeld, the voice of Mrs. Potato Head in the Toy Story franchise, and Muriel on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Early life Estelle Nussbaum was born in Manhattan, the younger of two daughters of Isaac and Anna Nussbaum, Polish Jewish immigrants who owned a candy store.Per 1930 U.S. census data Career Harris is best known for her supporting role as Estelle Costanza, George's (Jason Alexander) mother and Frank's (Jerry Stiller) wife on Seinfeld, her voice role as Mrs. Potato Head in the Toy Story franchise, and her role as Muriel on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She appeared in Brad Paisley's music video for the song "Online". In 2013, she played the mother of CBGB founder Hilly Kristal in the film CBGB. Harris's voice work also includes Lula from Dave the Barbarian, Mama Lipsky on Kim Possible, Thelma on The Proud Family, Old Lady Bear in Brother Bear (2003), Audrey in Home on the Range (2004), and Death's nagging mother on Family Guy. She also provided the voice of Marty's Wife in the American Dad episode "In Country...Club" Personal life Harris has been married to her husband Sy Harris since 1953; together they have three children. Filmography Film Television * Night Court (1985–1986) .... Easy Mary (1985–1986) * Married... with Children (1987) .... Delilah * Mathnet .... Postal Worker (1990) * Brooklyn Bridge (1991) .... Esther Shapiro * Law & Order (1992) .... Mrs. Rachlin * Mad About You (1992) .... Mother * Good Advice (1993) .... Ronnie Cohen * Chicago Hope (1995) .... Speaker at Funeral (Uncredited) * Aladdin (1995) .... Additional Voices * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) .... Timon's Mother (voice) (1995) * In the House (1995) .... Mrs. Claus * The Mask (1996) .... Lt. Kellaway's Mother (voice) * The Tick (1996) .... Arthur's Mother (voice) * Star Trek: Voyager (1996) .... Old Woman * Moesha (1997) .... Frances Howie * Living Single (1997) .... Esther Brooks * Cybill (1997) .... Woman * Seinfeld (1992–1998) .... Estelle Costanza * Addams Family Reunion (1998) .... Grandma Addams * Hercules (1998) .... Phil's Mother (voice) * The Wild Thornberrys (1998) .... Iguana/Turtle (voice) * Godzilla: The Series (1998) (voice) * The Rosie O'Donnell Show (1998) .... Herself * Queer Duck (1999) .... Mrs. Duckstein (voice) * The Brothers Flub (1999) .... Additional Voices * Sunset Beach (1999) .... Margaret Raynor * The Parkers (1999) .... Miss Agnes (1999) * Providence (2000) .... Darlene * Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) .... Mrs. Turtle (voice) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) .... Dora * Family Guy (2001) .... Death's Mother (voice) * House of Mouse (2002) .... Mrs. Turtle (voice) * Weakest Link (2002) .... Herself * Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck (2002) .... Herself * Half & Half (2003) .... Grandma Sophie * The Proud Family (2003) .... Helga (voice) * Test the Nation (2003) * Kim Possible (2004) .... Mama Lipsky (voice) * Kramer vs. Kramer: Kenny to Cosmo (2004) .... Herself * Dave the Barbarian (2004–05) .... Lula (voice) * Tripping the Rift (2005) .... Estelle * Phil of the Future (2005) .... Older Pim * Mind of Mencia (2006) * ER (2006) .... Mrs. Markovic * iCarly (2007) .... Mrs. Halberstadt * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2008) .... Nana * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005–2008) .... Muriel * American Dad! (2009) .... Marty's Wife (voice) (2009) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009) .... Estelle Costanza / Herself * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2010) .... Oz's Mom (voice) * Sonny with a Chance (2010) .... Grace Gallagher * The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) .... Herself * KTLA Morning News (2010) .... Herself * Made in Hollywood (2009–10) .... Herself * Totally Tracked Down (2010 .... Herself * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) .... Sylvester's Mother (voice) * Futurama (2012) .... Velma Farnsworth (voice) References External links * Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American film actresses Category:Jewish American comedians Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish comedians Category:People from Manhattan Category:American women comedians Category:Comedians from New York City